39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Awesome X!
PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOU SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH 4 TILDES!!! (~). IT MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO RESPOND TO YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T SIGN YOUR POSTS!!!!!!!!!!!! looks good it looks good but i think u should protect the page against new/unregistered users in order to prevent vandalism. I mean it is tied to the frnt page. Now im going to ask bchwood how to get the and out from underneath the generator.kangaroopowahTalk 17:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the polls. A friend is about to come in. find his link to his profile on my talk page. Please show him around. P.S wait a minute. His username is Spike3457. Wiseamy0818 23:23, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sign up the sign up thing is messed up 23:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles i thimk that we shouuld have a featured article nom panel w/ 6 people and call it the council of six. From all the articles the best one will be put on the front page and the front page article will change eery week. We should also have a list that directs to a category showing all featured articles.kangaroopowahTalk 23:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) So what we shud do is create a page for it and link it to the main page on news. Then we shud make a froum or something for the nominations, yeah lets make a forum. Then the panel will review the articles and all and approve and reject it. An we'll look at old articles once a month to decide whether to strip FA status from the article. And you need 4 or 3 noms to promote to FA class. Then we need to make a criteria. Tell me if you want to add to this. Oh and btw we should name one of our forums the Cahill Web.kangaroopowahTalk 01:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) no but the thing is i think if we do the FA thing then we shudn't make it only admins that r on the council of six. Like a bunch of the Pirates of the caribean nominators rnt admins and a bunch of the wookipedia nominators arent admins. But ya we'll put this on hold.kangaroopowahTalk 02:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Actualy i think that we should start this pretty soon because the medusa plot had been there for a long time. You cant make special ppages so we'll have to make a forum. You can learn how to by searching forum, broadnening the search to everything ,and clicking on a help forum. Then it'll link you to a site that teaches you how to make them. We should put a link to a page where we have criteria, requests to become part of the council and nominations for featured articles.Tell me what you think.kangaroopowahTalk 23:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) i personally think the council of six should be invite only. Right now im using the forum page to learn how to make forums work real goodkangaroopowahTalk 04:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I learned how to make forums!!!!kangaroopowahTalk 01:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) TRY I know. I'll try again. Time: 7:12 New user: Spike3457 Wiseamy0818 12:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) It says we are unable to register you at this time. I will try on a different wiki. I won't be there for long 12:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) TRY i tried at cars 2 wiki. still did not work. Lets see if that account is activeWiseamy0818 12:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) FIX IT!!! sign up thing is jammed up. fix it.Wiseamy0818 14:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) URGENT! Hey The Awesome X. We found a sailboat with what looked like there had dead body(s). Does this have to do with Cahills or Vespers. Thanks, Wiseamy0818 17:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for appreciating my art. I use the software GIMP 2.0. to create these pictures. NR39 - Pnrapisora 02:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for doing what I asked you to do. I just checked your CSS posts. They are AWESOME! You ''really ''should do more. I got my username from my real name. N and R are two of my initials. Thanks again! NR39 - Pnrapisora 01:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) so.. what did you think about my ideas((under featured articles). Ok so ill rename the forum ive been working on later but check it out in about two minutes. I'm nearly done with it.kangaroopowahTalk 01:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) cahill web i created a forum called cahill web. Could you please put a section on the main page called "Need Help" go to the cahill web froums with a link to the forum.kangaroopowahTalk 02:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC)